She Will Be Loved
by AgronSalling
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray are madly in love, but what happens when a life altering decision causes this love to burn?
1. Prologue

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen._

The 'Head Bitch In Charge', I think I can get used to this. A couple of years ago, would I have thought people would part their ways for me, and practically worship me? No. That's what I get for being Quinn Fabray. I feel like I have some expectations I need to keep. I have to be perfect, or else everything is gone. I need the crown, I need to be on top.

_She had some trouble with herself._

"I just want somebody to love me."

Why is it so damn hard? All my life, I've been lied to and cheated on. I cry and I cry, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sick of it. No one is capable of loving me, I get it. I'm the bitch that got under everyone's skin, but I've really tried to change. Can't you see? Can't anyone see? No, no one can. But have I? I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm alone. I'll always be alone.

* * *

_He was always there to help her._

Quinn Fabray. She has this control over me. God, I'm freaking Noah Puckerman, but she just drives me crazy. And I don't know what it is, but this feeling inside of me every time I see her, or even think about her, it just burns. Oh sure, I'm in denial as everyone says, I know what they all think of me behind my back.

"What happened to Puck? Where's the badass and the player? Oh my god, has Noah Puckerman gone soft?" Nothing has happened, but these rumors spread like wildfire.

Well actually, she happened. I'm just too afraid to admit it, but I think I'm in love with Quinn Fabray. But what am I supposed to do about it. Go up to her and confess my love for her. Hell no, I don't do that shit. Every time I try and help her, try to get her back on her feet, she just leaves me again. And it hurts, it just... hurts. Why do I do it, then? Because it's Quinn Fabray.

_She always belonged to someone else._

Why can't it be me? It's never been me. I'm always the last choice, the Lima Loser of the pack. I don't stand a chance against Finn or Sam or some freaking Yalie degenerate she comes home with on her arm. Hell, even freaking Teen Jesus got to spend some quality time with her, and what do I get? An "I'm proud of you," a kiss that didn't mean anything to her, but got me to pass some stupid test that decided if I graduate or not, and a hug, but oh man, that hug. She always gave the best hugs. And right now, I really feel like I need a hug. Do you see what she does to me?

But I don't mean anything to her. And I don't think I ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

After the glee club was disbanded, Quinn and Puck took their fling to the next level. They started spending every second together in an apartment they rented in New Haven, happily in love. It took five years just to get to that point. Just three months in, everything ended with a phone call.

**Puck's POV**

"Hi, um, yes. May I please speak to Noah Puckerman?" a rough, deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"This is him."

"Hello Mr. Puckerman, I am General Connor, head of the base in Iraq, calling to inform you that you have just been called in for service. You have one day to pack. Flight leaves at 08:00 hours."

How can I respond when a million things are whizzing through my head? I thought I had already done my service. I can't just not go, I can't refuse to serve my country. But if I do go, everything is going to change. I can't let that happen, I'm finally happy for once in my miserable life.

"Um, I... will be there, sir. Thank you, sir. I won't let this country down, sir." I respond, not fully reciprocating what I had just been told. I hang up the phone and manage to sit down on the edge of the bed, just trying to stable myself.

"Oh my god, Quinn..." I mutter to myself as my grip gets tighter on my phone. I fall back on the bed. I stare at the ceiling until I finally muster the strength to sit up. I can't contain my anger. Before I knew it, my phone was in pieces next to the wall. Why me? Why can't I get one thing straight in my damn life? What am I going to tell her? This is going to break her, and I'm the cause of it. I'm always the cause of it.

All of a sudden, I hears footsteps outside the door of our room. I hear the knock.

"Ook, are you ok?" came the sweetest, most angelic voice that I will never, ever, get tired of hearing. Yeah, so what we have nicknames for each other. Thats what healthy couples do, right? Oh, who am I kidding. I will never have a semi-decent relationship with Quinn. We're soulmates, but the universe doesn't want us to be together. What am I saying? Fuck the universe! All I know is that I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me. That is until I tell her about the call. We are meant to be together whether it's now or in the future, but Quinn Fabray will always be mine.

"Yeah," I reply as she walks from the doorway to where I am sitting. She makes her way on the bed, and hugs me from behind. Her head rests on my shoulder, and her arms wrap around my middle. She smells like a mixture of lavender and lilac, and trust me I had no idea what those smelled like until I met Quinn. I inhale deeply, knowing I won't get to soon.

"Something's wrong, I can tell. Also, your phone is currently, um, not whole. Noah Puckerman, just tell me, what is it?"

"It's nothing," I say. I can't tell her. "Well, actually, UCONN just beat the Mavs." I look down, not being able to make eye contact with her. "I just really thought they had it this time."

"God, Noah. We really need to work on your anger management issues." She laughs in my skin. "You had me worried there, for a minute."

"You and me, both." I mutter, under my breath. I have to make these last two days count for something. Something that we will both remember while I'm gone. The love.

She put her lips on my neck, knowing that was my weakness. She kissed, and started to suck. Oh man, that's definitely going to turn out as a hickey tomorrow. I moan as her lips leave my neck.

I manage to maneuver around to her, and lay her down. I kiss her with so much passion, that I know, in that moment, we will always love each other. She just smiles against my lips. She's just beautiful. I pull away, but only to grab the camera that is sitting on the bedside table. She laughs, and tries to shield her face from view. But it's too late. I get the picture.

"I love you. I always want you to remember that; I never want you to forget. I love you, Quinn Fabray. Forever and always."

She blushes, and just pulls me back down to her lips. And we all know where it goes from there. And in that moment everything felt perfect.

Once she fell asleep, I managed to snake my way out of her arms. I went to my desk where there was pen and paper stashed. And I just started writing. I did not sleep one bit that night, and I left before sunrise, leaving the note on the nightstand. I need her to understand why I did this. I need to understand that I did it for her. Did I do it for her, or did I do it for myself? I look back at this beautiful angel sleeping so peacefully. I don't want to leave her, but it's my only option now. I place a kiss on her forehead, and I just leave. I walk out of our apartment, not knowing when I'll be back. I left my only source of happiness without looking back because I knew if I did, I would just fall apart. She's Quinn Fabray, and she will be ok. I know she will. But will I?


	3. Chapter 3

**So this wasn't my initial plan for this story, but I kinda wanna see where this storyline will take us. Thanks to everyone who is reading! Would love to hear reviews, just let me know how you like the story so far!**

* * *

_It has been three years since they last saw each other._

**Puck's POV:**

"Home? Wait, I can go home?"

"Yes, Mr. Puckerman. You've spent you designated time serving. You can go home. Thank you for your service. Go spend some time with your family." General Connor spoke, with high regard over the newly-named Sergeant.

Home? I don't think I even have have a home any more. But what about Quinn? She hasn't contacted me at all. I've sent her letter after letter, only because we couldn't have electronics on base. But I never got a reply. I need to find her, I need to set things right.

I'm on the first flight back to New Haven. I try to plan what to say in my head, but nothing processes. God. I'm so stupid. Yeah, I know, I've been having this debate over and over in my head ever since I left our apartment. It's been three freaking years. I don't think she will ever want to talk to me, even see me ever again. But I'm still as in love with her as I was when I left. This love never left. And if I still feel it, I know she does.

I arrive at our apartment, and man, it looks so different. It doesn't even feel like home anymore. I walk up the stairs until I am face to face with the door that I walked away from that night, and yes, I fully regret that night. I pull my fist up to knock on the door, but I can't bring myself to do it. I turn around and lean against the wall. I let out a deep sigh. What the hell am I doing? I need her. A day didn't go by that I didn't think about her. I was constantly thinking about her. The further I am away from her, the more I realize that there is this empty space in my heart that I know is meant for her to fill. With a new sense of confidence, I pull myself back in front of the door and I manage to bring myself to knock on the door.

But what I wasn't expecting was this old lady, who looked like she was in her late seventies, to open the door.

"Hello?" she asked, in such a quiet but really sweet voice.

"Hi, um, I'm Noah Puckerman. I'm looking for Quinn Fabray? Is she here?"

"Oh no, dearie. I think you're mistaken. I've been living in this apartment for the past three years. Wait, you did say Fabray right? These ears aren't as good as they used to be."

"Yes ma'am, we..." I cough, "I mean, _she_ used to live here. In fact, I have a picture of her." I pull out my wallet, and rifle through it, looking for the only thing that kept me sane on base. I get it out, it was the picture I took the night before I left. She is so beautiful. I give this woman the picture. She studies it and her eyes light up.

"Oh yes! I met her when I came to look at the apartment! She is such a sweetheart!"

"Wait?! She sold you this? I'm sorry for all the questions, I'm _kinda _in love with her, and this was our apartment before I made the stupidest mistake of my life and left without saying goodbye." I choke, and I could feel like this woman has seen more of me in this two minute conversation than most people have in their lives.

"Hold on one second," she says, as she retreats back into the apartment. She comes out with a stack of letters, all unopened and all addressed to one Quinn Fabray. "You're him, aren't you?" She hands me back the picture along with the stack of letters, and the note that I had left her that night. "I was cleaning out the bedroom not too long after I had moved in. I found this under the bed. And not too long after that I got a letter, and they just kept coming. I didn't have the heart to get rid of them so I kept them realizing that whoever was writing these letters will come to find them someday. And it looks like you did."

I nod my head, silently, acknowledging the letters, not being able to look this little old lady in the eye. She never read the note. She never got the letters. The first one I sent was a month after I got to base, this means she gave our place away before then. I'm on the verge of tears, I know right? The badass with a big heart. Whatever... I have to stay strong because if I don't I will lose her forever. But it already feels like I have lost her. Why am I so fucking stupid?

After regaining my composure, the little lady looking over me with a sense of compassion, I finally speak up, with hope that I can salvage whatever is left of my love for Quinn, "Do you know where she is, where she went?"

"All I know is when I talked to her about getting the house, she was having an internal debate whether or not to close the deal. After she signed, she mentioned something about starting over in a bigger city around friends, and I wished her well."

"I literally just met you, and I don't even know your name, but I think you might've just given me the second chance I was looking for, thank you so freaking much! If there is anything that I can do for you, I will do it, I promise." I pulled her into a hug, that almost suffocated the life out of her.

"It's Betty, Betty Pendergrass. And all you can do for me, dear, is go find this love of your life and never let her go, ok?"

"I will, I promise! Thank you again, I don't know what I would've done without you."

I thank her yet again with a hug, and run off with Ms. Pendergrass smiling behind me.

And to where I'm headed, it's time for the Puckasaurus to take on New York City. All I can say is, wish me luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who read and review! Song used in this chapter is "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Keep it coming! I love you guys, thanks for the support!**

* * *

_Eight months earlier._

**Quinn's POV:**

"Quinn! Get in here! I need to show you something!" Kurt yelled, from the other side of the loft.

"If it's anything but the new issue of Vogue, I'll be pissed." I say, willingly making my way into the other room.

He has his laptop set up, typing away. What has he dragged me into this time...

I walk over to him, and plop down onto the couch next to him. He quickly turns the screen to face me, and I come face to face with, me?

"What is this Kurt?" I kind of chuckle as I ask.

"It's your new online profile that I-"

"No." My tone was as cold as ice.

"But, I-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and how about no?" I interrupt him as I slam the screen of the laptop down and get up making my way back to my room.

"Q, he's right," Santana says, coming out of the bathroom. "It's time for you to get out there again."

I stop before dragging the curtain to close off my room (there isn't a door to slam). I turn around and face both of them. I smile, and I just say,

"No."

"Q, c'mon, stop being so stuck-up. You've been so reserved since you got here, which was, I don't know, like _two years_ ago. You need to let loose, forget, and just move on."

"God, Santana, you are such a bitch. No wonder no one wants to settle down with you. You're just a scared selfish, egotistical bitch, who is afraid of ever loving anyone, so you lash out at anyone who doesn't do what you say. And Kurt, you have no business intruding in my life. I don't tell you how to live your life with Blaine, or that maybe you shouldn't get married because you keep putting it off anyway. You both are scared of growing up, so why don't you guys just _move on._" I say, frustrated, pushing past them towards the door.

God, that felt great. Yeah, so maybe I feel a little guilty as I glare at them and see the pain and shock in their faces on my way out of the loft. But after that rant, I know I will not be able to come back here until after I simmer down, and definitely after Santana simmers down.

I start walking. Do I know where I'm going? No. I just need to walk. I mean, it's New York City. I'll just follow wherever my feet lead me.

* * *

**_"_****_I walk a lonely road_**

**_The only one that I have ever known_**

**_Don't know where it goes_**

**_But it's home to me and I walk alone..._**

**_I walk this empty street _**

**_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

**_Where the city sleeps_**

**_And I'm the only one and I walk alone..._**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**

**_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_**

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

**_'_****_Til then I walk__ alone..."_**

* * *

Maybe they're right. I need to stop dwelling on the past. He left me. And he is probably never coming back.

I think back to that morning:

_Oh my god, last night was amazing. I stretch out before opening my eyes. But there isn't anyone next to me. _

_"__Noah?" I call out finally letting the light of day in as my eyes open. I feel so refreshed. I manage to sit up, realizing I'm still a little underdressed from last night. I slip out of the covers and get into my silk robe that was strewn out on the floor. The memories from last night are still so fresh in my mind. I just smile. _

_But where is the guy that made it so special? I walk through our apartment. I don't see him anywhere. I'm starting to worry, because I literally don't see him or any of his things anywhere. I go to his dresser, but it's all cleaned out. _

_No, this cannot be happening. He can't just leave without saying goodbye. He had to have left a note, or something. I look in the living room, by the door, in the kitchen, on his desk. Nothing. I go back to our bed, I'm crying hysterically. Why? Why did he leave me? I thought he loved me? I was right after all, no one is capable of loving me._

A tear is finding it's way down my cheek. Santana's right, for once. I'm still obsessing over what happened two years ago. I just need a night to myself, for myself. From this moment on, Noah Puckerman is a ghost to me. He was never who I thought he was, now it's time for me to move on. I stop walking, and finally decide to look around, wondering where the hell I ended up.

I actually have no idea where I am, I mean it's New York! But all I know is that I spy a little nightclub across the street. And I'm about to drown my sorrows and not give a care in the world about anything, anymore.

Alright, New York, it's time to experience a new Quinn Fabray.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache. Hold up. Where did I just wake up? I do not remember going home last night. Shit.

I rub my eyes of the sleepiness that fills them. I feel a body behind me, and not to mention his arm draped over me. Shit. Who the fuck did I fuck?

I try to wriggle my way out of his clutch, but he pulls me back in rolling me over to face him.

"G'morning, babe." he says, eyes still closed. I just look at him desperately trying to remember what happened last night.

He opened his eyes and grinned at me, leaning in for a kiss. I hesitate before actually letting him place his lips on mine. What am I doing? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm not caring anymore.

"Hey," I say, pulling out of the liplock. I give him a small smile when he gives a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... Last night... I don't..." Words just weren't able to come out of my mouth and make sense.

"It's ok..." He says, soothing me. "Here, let's just start over. I'm Austin," he fumbles around in the sheets until he is able to put out his right hand.

"Quinn," I laugh as I reply, putting my right hand in his, not expecting him to bring it up to his mouth to kiss. His eyes never left mine.

Ok, so maybe this one-night stand wasn't such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Present Day_

**Puck's POV:**

I walk up to their apartment. I know she has to be here. Where else in New York could she be?

I knock on the door, half-expecting her to answer. But of course she doesn't. Rachel opened the door, still carrying on a conversation to, I guess, Kurt inside about how her moisturizer was running low. Their conversation suddenly stopped when she realized who she opened the door for.

"Hey, Rach," I say shifting my eyes to meet hers.

She just stares at me, steps forward and, out of nowhere, her hand meets my face. She turns back into her apartment and closes the door.

"Shit, Berry!" What the fuck just happened? A look of shock covers my face as I put my hand up to my face.

I knock on the door again, a little more furiously. It's not opening.

"I hope you know that I have no intention of leaving anytime soon!" I yell through the door.

After a minute of continuous knocking, she finally reopens the door.

"Well, hello to you too, Berry," I say rubbing my face where she slapped me. "But may I ask why you felt the need to slap me so decently hard? Damn, remind me to never make you mad." Again, I guess.

"Just leave, Puck." Rachel says slowly sinking back, about to close the door again. I can't let that happen.

"Berry! Berry! Wait, Rach, just let me explain..." I follow her into her home with pleading eyes. Santana and Kurt are sitting in the living room rather quietly most likely listening to our conversation. Who the hell am I kidding? Of course they are listening to the conversation, trying to figure out why I am such an ass.

"What's there to explain?" She half states and half chuckles. "I haven't heard from you since you disappeared three years ago, no one has. And now you have the nerve to show up on my doorstep without so much as a call or even a freaking text. God, Noah. Everyone thought you changed. I guess we were wrong. We were so wrong." She turns away from me with a look of disgust.

"Rach, I..."

"And Quinn, don't even get me started on her..." Her voice dies down, she's facing fully away from me. It's like she can't even look at me. I know I screwed up, but I didn't realize how much of an effect it had on everyone that apparently cared about me. I didn't think anyone cared about me. I know they don't anymore. I'm a disappointment, and I'll always be one. A fucking Lima Loser, this title still haunts me every single day since Quinn stuck that label on me sophomore year. I tried changing for her, I did. But I guess no one else realized that I did.

I grab Rachel's arm, forcing her to turn back and face me.

"Trust me, Rachel, the last thing I wanted to do was leave, but I didn't have a choice. I tried to tell her, but I couldn't." I reached in my backpack and pulled out the stack of letters.

"I tried to tell her, see. I left her a note that she apparently didn't even find. I wrote her every single fucking month. But she never got any of these fucking letters!" My voice cracks. "I was called back for service. That's why I left. I couldn't tell her because we were finally happy, and I didn't want to ruin our last moments together. And yes, I'm fully well aware of how stupid I am. And yes, I fully regret that I left her. I thought about her every single second of every single damn day. She was the only reason I was fighting so hard. So I could make it back to her because that's just how much I loved her. That's how much I _love_ her." I realize that I am still gripping her arm. I let go, and my eyes drop to the ground. I sigh, trying not to anger myself any more. My eyes are stinging, and I am breathing hard. I need to cool down.

"You're a dick, I hope you know that right. You know she thinks you never loved her, that it was all a part of the badass player act. She cried every night for the longest time when she first moved in here. It took over a year for her to finally open up to us. I know it's hard to deny service and I know you had to go, but that was no way to leave your so-called 'love of your life', your 'soulmate', Puckerman." Santana says making her way over to me, getting all up in my face, and out of anyone, I'd rather not get bitch-slapped by her because I have before and it's not a pretty sight.

"For fuck's sake, Santana, YES, I fucking know. I'm a dick, we have already established this. But I'm here now, and I'm never going to leave again. I promise you, Rachel, Kurt, every single person on this planet; I promise her. I just promise. I'm going to make everything right." I say, not just for them to hear, but for myself.

Rachel makes her way to the couch and plops down next to Kurt who has been awfully quiet, kind of like he's hiding something. Santana retreats, mumbling to herself probably about what a dick I am.

"Anyway, enough about how I'm doing, which is not very well by the way. Quinn. Where is she? I know she's here in New York because that's where everyone seems to be. I need you to tell me where she is. Please." I say, having already figured out that she wasn't around, needing to find her; needing her.

They all look back and forth between each other with the same secretive facial expressions as if they were debating on actually telling me or not. This doesn't look good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn's POV:**

"Yeah, babe. I love you too," I smiled into my phone as I made my way to the gym.

"I'll be home after my workout, ok?" My face becomes really red, his response was definitely not what I was expecting. I look around to make sure no one is around before I respond. "You can definitely save some for me later." I say, trying to be sexy, but it came out more like a growl. I drop my head in shame, and laugh as he makes fun of me on the other line.

"Stop it! Austin, I have to go," I squeak. "I have to go!" I laugh again. "I'll be home in like an hour, and yes, I love you too, we've already been over this." I chuckle. "Bye..." I say quietly, ending the call with a smile on my face. I'm one lucky girl.

Austin is everything I would ever want in a guy. He's smart, funny, sweet, kind, and oh yeah, he's hot. He is six foot, my dream height for a guy. Brown floppy hair that feels so soft when I run my fingers through it. His eyes are such a clear blue that I lose track of my thoughts when I look into them. He is actually a personal trainer, and his body definitely reflects that. He has been the one to encourage me to start working out and maintaining a healthier lifestyle. He usually comes with me to the gym, but he was just exhausted, so I decided that he could take a break, but that he would have to make it up to me later.

I enter the gym with my workout clothes, a loose tank over a sports bra and some yoga pants, in gear. I say hey to Ernie, the owner of the place, as I make my way to the locker room to put some of my things away. I put my earphones in my ear, drowning whatever worries or thoughts I had with music and I start stretching.

Once I began to loosen up, I moved on to the treadmill. God, I hate running, but it's helps a lot with stamina and probably once of the best ways to be "active", as Austin says, so I deal with it. After running six miles, I move to the weights, and do twenty reps of different exercises, working out my arms, thighs, and abs. (I'm working on my six-pack, don't judge.) A girl's gotta feel her best to be her best.

I, finally, make it to the punching bag. The only reason why I'm still sane. It's my favorite because I can let out all my anger I have, about anything and everything.

My music is drowning out everything around me. I wrap my hands and make my way over to the bag, determined, but I'm not really sure what for.

I start to punch, and once I get into a rhythm, which is why music helps, I start drilling harder and faster.. All my focus is on the bag. I'm sweating through my tank, so I throw it off seeing that it is just getting in the way.

Sweat is plastering hair to my face, so to get it out of my way, I pull it back into a ponytail so it wouldn't further distract me. I throw in some roundkicks between right jabs and uppercuts. That is until I felt more resistance on the other side. I attack it even harder. Someone's holding it, I have no idea who it could be, but I go with it because I kind of like the challenge.

Five more minutes go by, and I'm still lashing out at the bag. I decide I better stop because I was just exhausting myself more than I needed to be. There wasn't anything lately that has been making me mad, so I guess it must be some internal anger that I have, and trust me I have a lot of that.

I am literally glistening in sweat and trying to catch my breath from my entire workout. I take a step back from the bag to grab some water and towel off when I notice the masculine hands that are still gripping the sides. I take out my earphones realizing how loud my music actually was.

"Thank you!" I yell, rather than say, because my ears are still ringing.

"No problem." A rough, but vaguely familiar voice said.

"Well I think you should step out from behind the bag, so I can properly thank you, because I really appreciate the intensity you brought to my workout," I say, hoping this mysterious guy would let me see who he is. I'm intrigued because I thought I knew every member of this gym. I've been coming here so much that I'm pretty sure I do. "Are you a new member?"

"Kinda," he responds. That voice. I see him finally let go of the bag. He takes a step out. "Hey, Q." he says before he steps out fully in my view.

I freeze, and my eyes lock with his. Puck.

No, this cannot be happening.

I force a smile to my face even though I want to burst out in tears. "Um, do I know you?" I choke out between heavy breaths trying not to let him back in again.

If he believes that I don't 'know' who he his, he will get it through his head that after all this time I have moved on, and I don't care about him anymore. I don't love him anymore.

"Q, it's me. I know you know it's me."

"Um, I have to go. Have a good day, sir." I say as I leave, trying not to make a scene in public, picking up my stuff out of the locker room on the way out, not bothering to change out of my workout clothes. Did that really just happen? As I'm walking towards my apartment, I can feel the tears coming. I suddenly stop.

I can't see Austin looking like this and after what just happened. I take a detour heading straight to my so-called 'friends' home.

I knock on their door, not even waiting for them to open the door because I know that they never lock their doors. I enter angrily, my eyes are red, and I don't even wait for them to acknowledge that I just waltzed in the door unannounced.

"How could you?!" I yell, my voice cracking. I look back and forth between the shocked and ashamed faces that I had just interrupted mid-conversation.

"Qui-" Kurt starts to say.

"Don't even start, Kurt. He's back, and I assume all of you knew that. And I also assume you were the ones to tell him where I was. And I even assume that you didn't try to call me to warn me that the _ex-_love of my life just found his way back in my life. Yeah, thanks a lot for ruining my life right after I got it back on track. Thanks guys, you're _great_ friends." I say rolling my eyes, as tears keep falling.

"Quinn, wait. Wai-" Rachel says trying to stop me from leaving after my rant.

"No, it's ok. I'm done. I'm just done. Thanks for everything guys, I really appreciate it, but I don't need anything from you right now. Just leave me alone." I say sarcastically with a laugh as I back out of their apartment.

I can barely breathe.

I reach the street and I see _him_ again. He's making his way back to Rachel's apartment, looking at the ground as he walks.

Of fucking course.

I don't know what came over me, but I went straight up to him which shook him from his daze. He looks up; his sullen eyes meet my tear-stained ones.

"I _never_ want to see you again," I say as my hand meets the side of his face.

"Quinn..." he says, a little taken back.

I turn around and start running. I just run. Because that's what I do, I run from my problems.

I see he starts running after me, but after giving me a twenty second lead while he was probably contemplating his next move. But luckily, he doesn't know New York like I do, and the treadmill workout is finally paying off. I cut up the alley, and cross the next street, dodging taxis and cars that get in my way. I keep running, leaving him in the dust. Leaving a part of myself in the dust. I don't love him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Puck's POV:**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. And as soon as I thought I was catching up to her, she dived into this alley. I blinked for a second and she just disappeared. I come out onto this street lined with cars, and I look around, frantically trying to find her. But I can't. I lost her. Again.

Fuck.

_I never want to see you again._

I can't get this out of my head. Her voice, her tears, her anger. I know she didn't mean it. I mean, I'm Noah Puckerman. I'm the love of her life. Or, I guess, I was the love of her life.

I was actually lucky to run into her. All Santana, Rachel, and Kurt told me was that she went to the gym frequently, they didn't even tell me which one. So I just went to the nearest one hoping that she was there. They seemed like they wanted me as far away from them as possible so they gave me one little detail hoping it wouldn't sell Quinn out.

I guess I'm just lucky. Haha I can't even take that seriously. I'm not. Far from it.

When I saw her at the gym, my heart stopped. She was so beautiful.

I slipped behind the punching bag and held it in place for her; she didn't stop, she just kept going. Pushing harder.

Just knowing she was on the other side was too much for me. I didn't even realize she stopped until I heard her yell thank you.

I had to step out, I had to let her know I was back. So I did.

"Hey Q," I said.

Shock covered her face. I didn't do anything, I just stood there because I really didn't know what I could've done. And then she just left. Pretended like she didn't even know who I was. And I let her go.

* * *

I was so pissed at myself that I even threw in a good few punches to that punching bag, and then decided it was probably a good idea to head back to the loft before I do something that I might regret. They might let me stay a couple of days, at least I hope they do.

I was walking with my head down trying to think of my next move to try and win Quinn back and once I reached the apartment, I heard someone come up to me. I barely had time to lift my head when my face was met with a feminine hand. Shit. What is it with girls and slapping?

"I _never_ want to see you again." she said, and she just ran away.

It's all my fault. But I'm going to make it right if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

It's been three fucking days.

"_I never want to see you again_."

Those seven words are replaying over and over again in my head. Her tear-stained face has been on my mind since I last saw her.

I tried to go back to the loft, but the three musketeers threw me out before I even stepped back inside. I guess they just didn't want to hurt Quinn anymore than they already had. And I don't blame them.

I'm staying at a cheap motel a couple of blocks down from the loft, right next to a set of apartments. But you know what, I might as well go ahead and rent one because who knows how long I'm going to stay. All I know is that I'm going to try and win Quinn back. I _am_ going to win Quinn back. Hell, they _all_ can try all they want to get me to leave, but that isn't going to work.

I need to make everything right. I'm still in love with Quinn Fabray.

And you know, I'm growing kinda fond of all this New York drama.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm moving into this already furnished apartment that has two bedrooms, one bath, and a kitchen that is separated from the den by an island. I find it way too classy for this badass, but money is not my top priority at the moment. But I guess I do need to find a job.

And then it clicks. The gym. I can get the job at the gym, and even if Quinn doesn't want to see me, she'll have to!

I jump up from the couch where I was previously staring at a blank tv screen. I grab my new 'house' keys and rush out of my new apartment.

As I lock the door behind me, I hear another door open and close. I turn around to a young guy about my age holding a Nike duffel bag around his shoulder. He must be going to workout. Maybe we're headed in the same direction.

"Oh hey, you must be the new neighbor." he says putting out his hand.

"Yeah, that's me." I say, shaking his hand. "Noah Puckerman. Puck, for short. And you are?"

"Austin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn's POV:**

It's been a couple days since the last encounter I had with 'he who shall not be named because he stole my heart and then shattered it into millions of pieces'. God, I really hope he actually listened to me and I never have to see him again. Who am I kidding, he's _him_. He doesn't listen to anybody.

Austin hasn't suspected anything, luckily. All those years of pretending to be ok in high school really paid off.

I can finally get back to being with the guy that I have newly claimed to love. I have finally learned to love my new life.

I did not need _him_ to swoop in and screw it all up. _He_ screws everything up.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful."

God, I love waking up like this. My eyes are still closed when I feel Austin press his lips to mine. I will never get tired of those lips.

"Hey," I reply, a little dazed from last night's sleep.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm about to head down to the gym. I'm gonna hop in the shower, and I definitely wouldn't mind if I had some company."

He looks at me with inviting eyes. I try to stare him down, but he is just too good.

"Fine," I say. "But you have to do something for me later."

I give him a wink as he pulls me out of bed and carries me to the shower.

He strips me out of my tank and underwear that I was sleeping in and lowers his head to my neck and starts nibbling. I gasp and he just smiles against my skin.

I pull away and make my way over to the shower rather seductively. I stick my ass out as I bend over to turn the water on. I can feel him eyeing every part of my body. The water is steaming. I take a step in, but quickly turn around, hands on the shower door.

"Well, are you coming?" I say before smiling at him, turning around, and closing the door behind me.

The water takes over my body. It feels so good. And not even a second later, I feel someone behind me. I let out a small breath.

"Austin, I love-" I'm not able to finish what I say because Austin put a finger over my lips.

"I know," he says as he turns me around and closes the distance between us.

* * *

"Alright babe, I'm gone. I'll see you later tonight." Austin says, picking up his duffel bag on the way out.

"Hey, before you go, do you wanna invite the new neighbors over for dinner? Just so we can get to know them, you know?"

"Whatever you want, Q. Anything and everything you want."

I laugh. "Why don't you stop by and introduce yourself before heading down to the gym." I run over to him and give him a quick kiss.

"Only if I get more of this." He pulls me in and kisses me deeper.

"Austin! Austin..." I squeak against his lips, half chuckling.

"Ok, ok. I'm gone, but I'll invite them over. See you tonight." He says, with a wink.

"Bye..." I say, as he steps out the door.

I walk over to the couch, and collapse with a smile on my face. He just makes me so damn happy.

But I was soon interrupted from my daydreaming when my phone rang. I look to see who's calling and I just let out a laugh.

"Hey, you couldn't stay away could you?"

"Oh no, you know I can't," Austin replied. "Just wanted to let you know that dinner with the new neighbor is on for tonight."

"So there is only one person?"

"Yep, have fun!" he says, probably laughing at the thought of me in a kitchen.

"Oh shut up, you know how much I _love _cooking..." I say, taunting him. "Don't worry, I have it under control."

"Trust me, I know you do. Alright gotta go, hitting the gym with the new neighbor dude. Talk to you later, babe. Love you."

"Love you, too." I reply, hanging up the phone.

Ugh, I hate making dinner. You know what this calls for? Take-out.

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

Austin. I like this dude.

Did I mention that he is actually a personal trainer at the gym? So yeah I said yes to dinner at his place, and in return I asked him to put in a good word for me at the gym so I might have an 'up' with the boss.

And it worked! Not too long after I said that I would see him around seven for dinner with him and his girlfriend and went to go apply for a job and then left (hopefully making a good impression) did I get a call from the owner of the place saying that there was an opening for a personal trainer. Hell yeah, I accepted. They must've read over my record and saw my military experience, and not to mention my absolutely impeccable physique.

Not to be conceited or anything, but I look good. I've been eating healthy since joining the military, and I've kept up a daily workout that has made me lose some weight and gain some muscle. Physically, this is the best I have felt in my entire life. Emotionally, not so much, but I'm working on that.

After hearing my great news, I went to my new home and took a celebratory power nap before getting ready for dinner.

Man, I really needed that because I haven't been able to sleep much with all this drama, and also just being freshly relieved of my duties in the military might have something to do with it.

I might be all talk and a real badass, but that's a real scary game I played. I'm just happy I made it out alive.

Oh well, it's over now. And now on to making new friends, and hopefully smoothing it over with old ones (Quinn included).

I keep saying I need to make everything right, and I do, but I think it's gonna take time. I'll wait out the storm for a few days, and then I'll dive in.

Crap, the dinner. Right.

I decide to go ahead and wash off the dirt from the day. I jump in the shower, and emerge feeling a little more refreshed. I wrap my towel around my waist and head back into my room to figure out what to wear. I guess it's not going to be too formal or too casual. So I decide on a light blue dress shirt and some khakis hooked up with some Sperry's. Fratty, I know. But what the hell, right?

I've been saying that a lot lately.

I do want to make a good impression because, like I said, with my screw up record, I could use some friends in this city.

I finish buttoning my shirt, grab my keys and head next door. I really am hoping tonight goes well.

I knock twice on their door, and less than ten seconds later, Austin opens and invites me in.

"Hey, man. Did you have trouble finding us?" he jokes.

"Nah, bro, I followed the signs. Thanks for those by the way. And also thank you for talking to the boss about me. I really appreciate it." I play along but really meaning what I say about him talking to the owner.

"Not a problem. Anyway, welcome to the digs. Glad you could make it, make yourself at home," he says as we hear a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. "Better go check on her, you know, the not-the-best-cook-in-the-world-but-I-love-her-anyway type. I'll be right back." He rushes toward the kitchen leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of his apartment.

It's a really nice place. More spacious than mine. I look around the room, the dinner table is set right outside of the kitchen. A flatscreen tv is opposite from the kitchen, and on the same wall as the door with a leather couch facing it. There is an open doorway leading to the back of the apartment, I assume where the bedrooms are. Pictures are hanging all over the apartment, pictures of sunsets, scenery, etc. Not too many of people. But I like it. Yeah, it's pretty nice.

I take a seat on the couch watching a blank tv screen while waiting for Austin to return. I hear someone behind me, coming from the kitchen. I was about to stand when a feminine voice froze me to my seat.

"So you must be new neighbor guy, my boyfriend can't stop talking about. He is really happy that he finally has someone other than his girlfriend to workout with."

That voice. I will never be able to forget that voice. This is far from good. I'm in some serious shit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Quinn Fabray."

Fuck.

She's Quinn Fabray.


	9. Chapter 9

**Puck's POV:**

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

I'm freaking out. I'm trapped. She's not going to be able to not see me. Oh well, here goes nothing.

I slowly stand and turn to face the girl I left way back when.

My eyes left the ground and scanned her body until they finally reached her eyes. Her hazel eyes grew big, her mouth hung open, and she just froze. Glad I still have that effect on her, but I definitely wasn't expecting it in these circumstances.

She quickly recovered, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Austin was still in the kitchen. And she turned back giving me that glare that she only reserved for Puckerman's.

"Oh, hell to the no," Quinn whispered angrily. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to waltz back into my life and make my life a living hell. I told you I never wanted to see you again. _Ever_. And you still managed to find a way to ignore what I want." She made her way close to my face and stuck her finger in my eyesight. I was afraid she was going to slap me again.

"Q-" I was about to speak but she cut me off.

"No, this time you are going to listen to me. You can stay for dinner, but you are not going to speak to me or even look at me. Austin will never find out about us or our history. I'm finally happy and you just fucked everything up _again_. You are never going to set foot in this apartment again, and you are never going to talk to me again. Are we clear? I mean what I say Puckerman." Quinn starts back into the kitchen, but turns around quickly. "I lov_ed_ you and you left me. And now I hate you, and that will never change."

I see tears in her eyes, tears that I put there. Actually, I see years of tears. All because of me.

And she hates me. Man, that was a low blow. Seeing her like this pains me in the worst of ways. I know I hurt her, but I didn't think that she hated me because of it. I didn't think Quinn could hate anyone. Maybe it's denial, maybe she still feels something that she doesn't want to so she converts it into the worst feeling possible. Hate.

I'm going to do whatever I can to get Quinn to forgive me. Even if she doesn't like it or she doesn't let me. When Puckasaurus sets his sight on something, he never gives up. And I'm definitely not a quitter.

* * *

I sat alone in the main room for a another five minutes before Austin emerged from the kitchen with food on his arms. Quinn trailed behind him looking down, forcing herself not to make eye contact.

"Dinner's ready." Austin says, placing the food on the table. "Yo Puck, you can go ahead and sit right here," he gestured towards the chair against the wall of the kitchen. "Q," He motions for her to sit across from me, pulling out the chair for her. She smiles at him and takes her seat.

I wince as he uses the nickname that I gave Quinn. That was my nickname for her ever since freshman year. I'm pretty sure she saw me flinch too. And with that, dinner is served.

Throughout the dinner, Austin was the one initiating the conversation. It was all small talk, Quinn interjected things when Austin probed her to speak. I asked a couple meaningless questions as well, not too personal though millions of questions were on my mind. I needed to get out of here before something happens. Because like Quinn said, I screw everything up.

Austin excused himself to take some dishes to the kitchen, and I took this as my cue to leave. I got up from where I was sitting, Quinn was still sitting at the table, ignoring me, and made my way into the kitchen to thank Austin and tell him I was leaving.

"Oh don't thank me, it was all Quinn's idea and cooking, but I'll see you at work tomorrow, right? I'm gonna finish up in here, I'm pretty sure you know where the door is." he laughs as he washes off the dishes.

"Yeah, man. I'll see you later." I say, with a wave, as I exit the kitchen.

I appear back in the main room and I see Quinn standing by the already-open door. I guess she couldn't wait to never see me again. What am I doing? I am supposed to be fighting for her. I walk over to her. I'm halfway out the door before I stop and turn around to face her.

"Austin wanted me to thank you for the dinner, so thank you, I guess. He's a pretty cool guy. He's lucky to have you. And since you had your turn to talk, it's my turn. I know you want me to leave you alone, and I get that, but I can't do that Quinn. I know you hate me, but I know you love me because you have to love me to hate me." I say looking her straight in the eyes. "And, Quinn, I still love you. I always have and probably always will. And I know for sure that this isn't one sided. And you don't have to say anything now, but I am never going to leave you again. And I know you think I abandoned you and didn't try to reach out to you while I was gone, but I did. I have over thirty six letters all addressed to one Quinn Fabray. I will set them outside of your apartment and you can read them if you want to." Her eyes began welling up with tears, I reach out to cup her face. I wipe a falling tear with my thumb, and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Quinn Fabray, and my love for you will never die." I look over her shoulder to make sure Austin was still in the kitchen, and I placed my hand on her neck and guided her lips to meet mine.

She was too shocked to even react. It was just a simple kiss, but it was enough for me. I pull back, and leave her standing there, her eyes closed, speechless.


End file.
